Through Dirty Glass
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Based on a clip I saw from the new movie. Mulder and Scully discuss a few things in the snow and come to one conclusion. WARNING SPOILERS for the new film! MSR PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files. Hell I don't even own half this story. Ok here's how it goes. Half this story is the movie so don't read if you don't want it ruined. Half the story is mine. **

**Everything here comes from the peoples with money, ideas and a whole lotta stuff that I could never ever in a million years afford to see the clip where I got the idea from got to this web site. It's the bomb, but don't read or go if you don't want to ruin the movie. Please review. **

**movies .yahoo. com/ summer- movies/X -Files- I-Want-to -Believe /18099 53361/tr ailers/ 140**

**(There are spaces so you could know the site, just go to Yahoo, X-Files: I Want To Believe and click on clips and trailers.)**

**The video is called "Through Dirty Glass" Hence the Title**

"Tell me what you see." Mulder said moving closely to Father Joe as FBI agents moved about that night around the frosty grounds. A light snow fell, shouts could be heard as people roamed about searching for the missing FBI agent, their work was lit only by generated transferable stadium lights.

Scully stood not that far off and looked over to Mulder questionably. She was unable to understand how easily he could take this man's 'visions' for the real thing, but she could even less believe how easily he could conjure up such things.

"I see a face." Father Joe said softly. "I see eyes staring out."

"Who?" Mulder asked and at this Scully dared to take a step forward, though at a distance, she slightly inched forward, still awkwardly afraid to approach the two men, afraid of what she was still unsure. Her eyes shift from one man to the other, judging them, judging the scene that takes place a few feet from her. "Who is it?" Mulder beckoned an answer; any answer.

"It is unclear." He said unmoved by this information. "Like through dirty glass. It's out there, I know it." He said matter-of-factly before taking a swig of his cigarette and walking off, leaving Mulder behind with Scully.

Mulder took a deep breath, almost trying to contemplate the meaning of the phrase 'through dirty glass'. He watched uncertain as Father Joes took off before turning around and speaking to the red head behind him.

"Scully, what does he mean 'Like through dirty glass'?"

"Mulder?" She says softly.

"What?" He answers, thinking she is going to answer him, hoping she has an answer, a scientific answer like she has some countless amount of times in the past, but instead she surprises him with her words.

"Stop."

"Ok, just feel free to give up just like everybody else." He says calmly, clearly confused as to what she means.

"This is not my job any more Mulder."

"No that's right, you're just like my booking agent now right?" He said, his words looking to hurt, but only flesh wounds that will leave no scars. Perhaps he longs only to shut her up, deep down not even he knows what he aims to do.

"You're right." She says softly, her voice sounds almost as if she is ready to cry. Bull's-eye. "This is my fault." He gives a slight chuckle, but in an instant it's gone.

"What do you mean it's your fault?" He asked confused.

"For getting you involved in this."

"No, No. It was the right thing to do, Scully." He said turning his back to her and walking off.

"This is not about finding an FBI agent. This is about you trying to save your sister." She spat out taking off after him. She knew this was the ammo that would pierce his heart, this was much more than a flesh wound, but the truth was the truth, and after all was that not what they sought to expose for so long?

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her, his face had fallen and she could tell by the look in his eyes, she had caused him pain.

"My sister is dead." He said, his voice held a small hint of grief.

"It hasn't stopped you from looking for her. Mulder I have been through this too many years with you believing you can save her. You cannot save her. Not now and not ever." Scully tried to put it as nicely as possible while still trying to get it through his thick skull. She loved him, she knew, and he knew it, she just wanted him to stop trying to change the past.

Mulder took a quick glance behind him to see Father Joe walking off in the distance alone. Before he turned back to the woman in front of him, distress was written all over his face. Scully took a moment to lock eyes with Mulder, she wanted nothing more than to take away all the fears and all the pain, but new she couldn't. She placed a hand on his cheek and brought him into a tight hug as his facial expressions got to be too much, her words hit him too hard, harder than she had planned.

"I'm not doing it for Samantha anymore." He whispered into her shoulder and she was surprised when his grip tightened. She had felt the tears that once burned behind her eyes now fall in confusion and she longed to know what he meant. They pulled apart, but stayed close to one another.

"Than what is all this for Mulder. Why are you doing all this there is nothing else to fight for."

"William." The word was so foreign as it passed his lips that it sounded as if he had spoken in another language entirely. Her heart had fallen at the sound of his name. In the past seven years together they had made an unspoken agreement to never speak his name, yet here they stood in the snow, bundled up in clothing and holding onto the other…talking about him.

"Mulder, he's gone." She said, clearly not wanting to bring the topic of their son up. She lowered her head and turned to walk away, but he kept her in place with his finger on her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Scully, please." He begged as he looked her in the eyes, he saw so much hurt and so much pain locked away. He longed to make it all go away, the seven years of torture locked in the back of her mind had finally been opened and he had suddenly regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Mulder, I can't." She said, a few tears fell from her face and an icy chill entered her body as the cold air brushed up against her now moistened face. He allowed his hand to fall to her face where he lightly brushed away her tears with his thumb.

"Why not." He asked looking down at her.

"Because I gave him away." She cried. He watched as the tears flowed, almost as if a dam behind her eyes had burst. She collapsed on his chest and he held her as her chest heaved. "I tried so hard to be a good mother, I tried so hard, but I just couldn't he was special."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this, Scully. Dana." At the sound of her first name she looked up at him. He wiped away her stray tears and spoke. "Maybe if we can figure out what he is, who he is, we can find him, bring him home. Save _him_ and try to make things work." She shook her head. "No?" He asked confused.

"Mulder he's seven." She said, stating the obvious. "He already has a mother, a father, a life. He probably has brothers and sisters. To take him away would be torture." She now took to wiping away her own tears using her own hands like a child would after realizing she had done wrong and nobody was there to help her make it right.

"But maybe we…"

"No 'maybe's Mulder, he has a whole other life. Most likely he doesn't even know he's adopted." She looked up to him after a long pause and staring out in the distance of men and woman hard at work in the cold snow. "I'm sorry you never got to know him. I'm so sorry you never got to see him or be with him for the short amount of time I had him."

"I don't blame to you." He said quickly "And you can't blame yourself." He said looking down to her, he could see that's all she ever did; even now.

"Who else can I blame?" She asked stepping away, in this new light, the way the lights in the distance reflected off of her he saw the way she had aged in the past six years. She wasn't old, just a few little lines across her face, he had even gotten some, her hair was a lot longer, but she looked healthier, in some respect. He took a moment to admire her before she spoke again, for he hadn't actually done so in a while, just taken a second to admire her beauty. "If I can't blame myself, Fox, who else is there to blame? God?"

An icy chill entered his body at the use of his first name, she hardly ever used it, but the cold was even more so at the tone she used towards god. She was a religious woman, but her faith had seemed to wither as the years past, but he has noticed, never did her necklace leave her neck. He began to think it was more of a symbol of things in the past, her family, her loved ones, of the things that would never change and forever stay the same. A true promise of hope.

"No." He answered, but knew it fell on deaf ears for her question was rhetorical.

"Sometimes we just need to know when to let go." She whispered. She released his hand from her grip, one he was unaware she had taken hold of some time ago. He than stood there speechless as she walked away from him and towards the main cabin that served as a headquarters for the FBI agents.

Later that night Mulder entered the cabin to find Scully sitting by the fireplace drinking a cup of coffee going over a file with another female agent. They were in deep discussion over the whereabouts of the missing FBI agent they failed to notice that Mulder had taken a seat next to Scully until he spoke.

"Agent Whitney, did you want some coffee?" He asked taking Scully's cup once noticing it was empty as he got up to refill it.

"If you don't mind." She said as nicely as possible.

"Not at all." He said. Disappearing for a moment before returning with three cups and distributed them before his seat back at Scully's side. Scully immediately leaned into the crook that his body offered her and relaxed against him, their previous discussion hours prior in the snow long forgotten.

"Thank you." Scully said softly closing her eyes as she took a long sip and relaxed as Mulder instinctively placed his arm around her. For a moment they forgot where they were and who they were with.

"Thank you." Agent Whitney chimed in, pulling the two apart, reminding them they were not alone. She giggled softly while standing up. "I won't tell a soul, but you may want to watch out for everybody else." She said laughing as she grabbed the file and left, thanking Scully for her help and Mulder for the coffee one last time as she went.

"Does it matter?" Mulder asked. "I mean, were not FBI agents any more, the rules don't apply to us, and its not like everybody doesn't already know."

"I know, but still professionalism." Scully said, her voice keeping the demeanor it had years ago. He smiled softly and kissed the side of her head. "Mulder." She whispered harshly looking around.

"What? Nobody was watching, I know, I checked." She smiled inwardly and relaxed against the couch, closing her eyes and allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. Mulder smiled as he let his mind wander to the good old days of the past and how many times she had fallen asleep on him just like this and how many times he had woken her up telling her she was drooling on him.

He closed his eyes as well and drifted to sleep for the night, the only thoughts racing through his head were the same as every night. The woman at his side and the child they had lost. They had spoken, that was a start, but there was still much more to be said, he wanted his little boy back and he knew that deep down, so did she.

**Ok I made it a little happy at the end, you know MSR bc I didn't want it all to be sad. As you can tell this is just my take on how I think it will go and how I want it to go. Not how it will go. Nobody knows that, but the peeps who did the movie. Ok please review. **

**Remember we have only 28 days left yay! I'm going to the midnight showing I'm buying tickets asap. YAY me, you all should go see it too, you better. Check out the clip, you can also see it at **


End file.
